Relentless
by Zachosis
Summary: Jack Fletcher is just some geologist that lives the same every day. He doesn't know that his life is about to change forever... Spinoff to "Shots in the Dark" by RainbowNoms. Rated M for violence and language and stuff.


_Hello, I wrote a story. It has words in it. Read it. _

_This is a spinoff to one of my favorite stories, Shots in the Dark, by one of my favorite authors on this site, RainbowNoms. Read his story before you read this. It is quite interesting. I own nothing on this story except for the OCs. RainbowNoms deserves all of the credit for the concept. Enjoy._

**Chapter One: Jack**

Get up, go to work, go home, sleep, get up, etc.

Jack Fletcher was on a daily schedule. He did the same thing every day. It was agonizingly boring and he cold only escape this dull world by playing Call of Duty with his friends.

His parents had both died years ago. His mother of cancer, his father by a bullet. But he had one person in his life that he could really call family. His younger brother, Thomas. Thomas had down syndrome. After their father died in Afghanistan, Jack took it upon himself to take care of Thomas. It was a real pain in the back, but he knew that Thomas needed help in this cruel world. Jack didn't feel bad for him though. Down syndrome is something that anyone can be born with. The two would play video games together and Thomas usually had a lot of fun. Jack was happy to help Thomas through his trouble.

It was a normal Friday in the outskirts of Carson City, Nevada. The morning was cooler than usual, but Jack didn't mind when it was hot. He had been living in the desert for his whole life. He walked out into the dry air and opened up his truck door. He started up his car and looked at himself in the rear view mirror.

He felt at the black stubble on his jaw and moved his long hair away from his eyes. He fixed his tie and made sure he had his gun.

Him and his father really liked guns. They used to go out into the wilderness and shoot at cans and watermelons that they set up.

He had a small, but reliable Glock 30. It was the gun that he took out with him wherever he went. It wasn't his favorite gun of his possession, but it was a decent firearm that could save his life from a mugger someday. He had it tucked in his coat pocket.

He drove to a nearby donut place and got his morning coffee. He worked as a geologist, studying the movements of Earth and documenting seismic activity. It was a well paying job, or at least well enough. It kept him and Thomas in their middle-class house and put a good meal on the table.

As he drove by the numerous shops and homes in the town, he saw many people staring into one of the store windows, watching the television screen. He didn't think much of it, and when he got a small glimpse of the large monitor, the only word he could see was "space". He continued towards his station that he worked at out towards the desert.

He looked out the window at the passing dead trees and brush. He did have an idea of moving to someplace with a bit cooler weather, like Idaho, or Wisconsin. But he would miss the town that he grew up in. He usually pondered life, and wondered what he would do with his boring routine.

He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his truck. He finished off his coffee as he swiped his ID on the pad and the door unlocked. He walked in and threw the empty coffee cup in the small garbage can by the front desk. The young secretary looked up from her computer.

"Oh, hi, Jack. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Not good enough. But I wake up whenever I see that beautiful face, Rose." He said.

"Oh, stop! You know, I don't have anything planned for later. Do you maybe want to go get dinner or something?" Rose said.

"Sorry, babe. I have to take care of Thomas." He replied.

"Oh, I understand. It is so sweet of you to take care of your little brother." She said.

"He takes a lot of looking after. He sleeps a lot, though, so I usually don't have to worry about him while I'm at work." He said.

"Well whenever you get some free time, call me." She said.

"I will." He said, walking into the hallway.

He opened his door and set down his coat and suitcase. He got on his computer and started it up. He got there early, so he had some time to himself. He clicked on the Internet icon and it brought him to current world events. He did a quick scroll through them and found nothing interesting. The closest thing to it was there was apparently some kind of shadow seen near the moon. Stuff was seen in space all the time, though.

He started trying to get some work done early, so that maybe he could leave early. He did the same kind of stuff everyday. Stuff that a geologist would do. No incredible seismic activity lately, how shocking. He soon heard a knock on the door.

"Jack, you have to come see this." It was his boss, Ralph. He was quite laid back and never really had to fire anyone, because he was so cool.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just come here." Ralph said.

Jack followed Ralph into the employee lounge, where everyone was gathered, looking at the TV. He looked at the news anchor as he finished his sentence.

"-what looks like large ships of some kind dangerously close to Earth. Astronomers are saying that it may be some sort of alien life, but many are saying that is impossible. Here is a photo taken of one of the craft."

A photo came up on the screen and showed a dark structure, with what looked like windows. The workers around Jack gasped.

"It's totally photoshopped. Look at how fake it looks." One of them said.

"More info on these shapes to come. Now let's go to the traffic helicopter-"

'Hmm. Was it photoshopped?' Jack thought.

'Oh well. I guess we'll find out soon enough.' He dismissed.

ooooooooooo

_Very soon, indeed, Jack. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was really short. This is my first spinoff story that I've ever written, so I hope it is decent enough. Thank you, RainbowNoms for your story, Shots in the Dark._

_Have faith, my friends._


End file.
